


A Triptych on Lapis Lazuli

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Three Pieces on Lapis Lazuli: Two during her imprisonment in the mirror, and One during her time on homeworld after her return.





	1. In The Mirror

She could see her home.  
Not she had any way back to there.  
She tried to play back a memory of her life, before   
Before she was captured  
Before she was betrayed by her very home  
Before she-  
She couldn’t think like that, she’s surely go insane if she hated homeworld, after all, she was homeworld, it wouldn’t do to hate herself.  
Anyway, the memory of homeworld on the mirrors screen was still out of reach to her, it was an image, flipped, and distorted by how long it had been.  
It wasn’t home… but that light in the sky was, and she could focus on that, and wait…  
It was still there in the sky, and as long as she could see it, it would be okay…  
It had to be.


	2. Found

Somebody had come for her, for a second Lapis was overjoyed- homeworld had come back for her…. Even if she wasn’t let out of the mirror, being back on homeworld would be heavenly, it was all she wanted-  
Then she recognised the gem. It was a pearl, and not just any pearl.  
The Defective Pearl of Rose Quartz’s revolution, the people that had poofed her, the people that had condemned her to her eternal hell in this mirror.  
Then the mirror was picked up, and she was taken away.  
The next eon was the worst part of Lapis’ imprisonment. It wasn’t like when she was being interrogated, for at least then she had other people to talk to. The next part she could watch her home from afar.  
Now instead of the comforting light of homeworld, in a place familiar after how long she had spent, she was now in the swirling void, the emptiness of a pearl’s gem. Her world swirled in colours that were simultaneously pastel and black at once.   
It was disorientating, and made her feel sick despite the fact she had no physical form to feel sick with, she couldn’t even control the screen of the mirror, and the one time she was able to summon up enough courage to do so, was able to shove off the dizziness, she wasn’t able to even hear her own scream.


	3. Useless

Lapis Lazuli was worthless, she was useless,  
in this new homeworld- she couldn't refer to it as her homeworld anymore, for it had changed...  
the current, the other newer, better Lapis Lazulis had jobs lined up, terraforming worlds, but she wasn't allowed to do that,  
she couldn't mess up the timetable that was planned and lined up and organised and set in stone, even if it meant speeding things up, even if it meant helping.  
She didn't understand any of the modern homeworld enough to do any other job, so now she was here in a cell until they do decide to go back to Earth. Information she can do, apparently, but in reality she'd swapped one prison for another.  
Homeworld wasn't what she remembered.  
The cell door opened. a gem, unfamiliar but that she had been told was the "new improved" peridot came in. She looked up and smiled. They were going back to earth, back to Steven,   
maybe she wasn't so useless after all.


End file.
